Chain Reaction
by lizteroid
Summary: A patient is wheeled into the hospital, Maura must find out the cause of his accident. A Rizzoli & Isles fic, with semi-OC's. Brownie points to those who recognise the references. Rated T for now, probably gonna change.


_Author's Note: _Some of the older readers may recognise a few 'Easter Eggs' in this fic. It doesn't matter if you guys don't, I just hope you enjoy it guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the right to Rizzoli & Isles (Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT have those).

* * *

><p>As the ambulance rolled up outside the hospital, Maura received the phone call that there'd been an accident. The gurney was wheeled in through the E.R entrance, as the nurses clamoured around the man laying in the bed, and Maura made her way to the E.R from her office on the second floor. She had just been given her own rounds and roster of patients, and so she was walking around with an extra bounce in her step.<p>

The paramedic who had brought in the patient had waited around while the leggy, blonde nurse had given the patient a routine checking over so that the Doctor, Maura, could then let her team know what to do with the patient. As they wheeled the gurney further into the hospital, Maura caught the glances between the two and she watched them, brow raised and head cocked slightly to the side. She could see that there was undeniable attraction between the two. And, they were exact opposite of one another; she was tall and blonde, slim with light blue eyes, and he was equally tall, yet dark and handsome. She couldn't deny though, that the two didn't make an attractive couple as they gazed at one another over the patient's limp body.

As Maura neared the gurney, rolling towards her, she swallowed, hoping that the nurse and the paramedic would soon stop their public displaying of affection, as it was beginning to make her uncomfortable. However, upon seeing the patient laying in the bed, Maura bit the inside of her lip. She could see no visible injuries, so she knew that this patient must be in dire pain, internally.

"What are his vitals?" she asked the blonde nurse, who was still making the goo-goo eyes at the paramedic, "Faith? This patient...what are his vitals?" she asked again, this time a little harsher to make the nurse focus on her job instead of the hunky paramedic across the way.

"Vitals? Oh! His vitals...!" Faith quickly flushed, flipping open the the folder to the notes she had quickly jotted and handed them to Maura, "It's all there, initial diagnostics and BP." she nodded, taking a sly glance to Lyle, smirking before looking to Maura, to make sure her new boss wasn't watching her. Thankfully and fortunately for Faith, she was not.

"Okay, we need to take him to Radiology, we need to check up for any broken or torn bones or ligaments. He doesn't appear to be in any form of pains, and there seems to be no physical or visible sign of injury." Maura thought aloud, before swallowing and quickly pushing up her dark rimmed spectacles that had been conveniently sliding further down her nose, towards the patient. Turning on her heel, Maura glanced over her shoulder swiftly, "Faith! To Radiology, please. Now."

Faith nodded, and looked to Lyle before she gestured to follow Maura along the corridor, they would need the help of he and Clara, the other nurse on duty for Maura to help move the patient once they had figured out what was wrong with him. She began to push the gurney along behind Maura, with the help of Lyle, as Clara came toward them since she too had been informed that she was needed.

"Clara, thank you. I'm going to need you to help prep this patient for Radiology, would you mind helping Faith with that?" she raised a brow to the blonde who had a perennial pout due to her lips being abundantly plump, "I have to liase with a Doctor Lisette Lee on this case, as she did agree to half her roster and allow me to gain some experience in the hospital." Maura watched as Clara just nodded before she left the patient with the medical trio, to nip back to her office and call Lisette.

It didn't take Doctor Isles long to trot back to her office, make her call and return back to the Radiology department to continue with the patient. Her first patient at the hospital. As she entered the room, Maura looked around, Lisette was already there, seemingly taking over. Quickly, Maura hurried to save her first patient being taken back under Lisette's wing. She smiled to the petite brunette, who was sporting fairly similar apparel to herself, she wasn't distracted though, until she saw the patient.

Lisette gently cocked her head and smiled brightly to Maura, "Doctor Isles, hello!" she looked over the taller woman and straightened a little. The other three in the room immediately sensed the change in atmosphere, and directed their attention to each other or random items in the room, so as not to get involved with what was to evidently become something these two Doctors would argue over.


End file.
